Kitsune no Yomeiri
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Naruto's dying...then he gets saved. By the most unlikely of people. Who is the Kyuubi really? And what is he protecting Naruto from? Rated for Angst, implied rape, language and other degrees of smut! There is romance in here as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in the way of anime or the legend or...anything particularly awesome. Except I will own Zexion....someday ^_^**

**So, this is the last story (a two-shot) I'll do before my next long story. I will also update Dark Self in the near future. But this particular plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until it was finished. Yay for me! KyuubiNaru love! I'm actually suprised that this hasn't been done before! It is such an interesting idea! OFFICIALLY MY LAST STORY BEFORE TORCHWOOD FIC!!!!!!! And yes, I know that THAT Deidara in that particular instance is a clay dummy, but I'm putting that aside. I KNOW it goes a little fast, but fuck the story has to go on! **

**Kitsune no Yomeiri- Foxes Wedding. (According to my research) The name for what happens when it rains while it is sunny out. It means that the fox has taken a bride and this is a symbol of good fortune. But the fox will take terrible revenge on any uninvited guests. (If you know of another version, you can share with reviews. But don't just say YOU'RE WRONG! There are different variations of every legend.)**

**XxXxX 10 years earlier.**

A 6-year old Naruto was walking down the road, his cheeks dirtied and bruised and his clothes torn in a few places. A few tears threatened to spill down his cheek, but he held them back. He made his way through the streets, no one even looked his way, whispering behind his back once he was out of ear-shot. Most of the words used to describe the young blonde rather made his way to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, where he saw Iruka-sensei sitting there waiting for him. He stopped and stood, sniffling a little.

"Naruto, what happened to you!?" Iruka nearly yelled, quickly standing up and looking over Naruto's body to make sure he wasn't badly injured.

"Some boys were mean to me again. They pushed me and called me a freak." Naruto said, blinking quickly in a desperate attempt to prevent the tears from leaking, but he failed miserably and soon long streams of tears rained down his cheeks. Iruka frowned a little, then pulled Naruto into a half-hug, enough to comfort the boy. Naruto remained still, sobbing into the elder's shoulder, until he felt something wet hit his nose.

The blonde pulled away and looked up, and he felt another droplet hit his face. And another. And another! He looked up in the sky, but it was a clear day. Iruka looked up as well, trying to see what Naruto was looking at. Soon, it was raining, even though it was completely sunny out.

"Iruka! What's going on?!" Naruto yelled. The child knew that there should be clouds if there was rain, but there was not a wisp of white to be found in the sky. Iruka just laughed, patting Naruto on the head.

"It's called a sunshower."

"Sunshower?" Naruto said, looking up at the teacher with a completely confused look on his face.

"It is what happens when there is rain while it is sunny. There is a legend about it you know, sunshowers I mean."

"Tell me, tell me!" Naruto said, bouncing a little with anticipation that was fitting only to a small child. Iruka hesitated, thinking about Kyuubi for barely a second, before deciding to just induldge the boy.

"It's said, that every time it rains while it is sunny, a fox-spirit has taken a bride. And this is a gift from the fox to his new bride." Iruka said, Naruto staring at him wide-eyed.

"Wow! That's cool! I hope I get a gift like that from someone someday." Naruto said, closing his eyes as though he was imagining some distant future where he was given such a gift. "The fox must really love his bride, huh Iruka-sensei?"

"I guess so Naruto. Now how 'bout some ramen?" Iruka said, patting Naruto on the head.

"OH BOY!!!" Naruto yelled, rushing inside the ramen bar and jumping onto a seat, telling his order to a young Ayame. Iruka stood outside, the rain dissappating, leaving a beautiful rainbow in his stead. And for a second, he just smiled for no real reason, before going inside to prevent Naruto from ordering enough food to cause the Chunin to go broke.

**XXX 10 years later**

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Naruto should have been stronger or faster or SOMETHING! He wasn't supposed to die like this!

Naruto had been fighting Deidara, a member or the Akatsuki, in order to rescue Gaara from the organization. Kakashi and Naruto had chased after the exploding artist, and even managed to tear an arm off and destroy the Clay Bird. Deidara had in truth hidden only a short distance away, watching Naruto and Kakashi, assessing the situation. The blonde's eyes had turned a glistening red and his whole face seemed feral. Deidara had thought he was safe.

Naruto suddenly appeared, believing he would be able to be too fast for the missing-nin and beat him to a bloody pulp, and in all fairness that is how it should have gone. But Deidara heard the tiniest sound, and pulled out a kunai at the same time as he turned around, and that is where both he and Naruto made their mistake. Now the Kunai was lodged firmly into Naruto's chest, both frozen by the scene that neither could register.

Naruto staggered back a small bit, before falling 30 feet onto the forest floor, Deidara's brain finally kicking in. 'Oh Gods! I wan't supposed to kill him! Pain is going to fucking kill me!' Deidara's eyes went wide, worried for his own life. Naruto was a key part of Pain's plans and Deidara had just signed the death certificate! 'I've got to get out of here!' Deidara thought, no longer worried about Kakashi or his partner Sasori, now his mind only registered he had messed with the plans of one of the most powerful ninja's in the world, and he would most likely be killed if he returned.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled, rushing forward toward's Naruto's now unmoving body. He kept calling out, but the Blonde's gaze kept gettng more and more distant, as thought his very soul was leaving his body. His heart stopping, his lungs shuddering to breath, then...blackness.

XXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and he was in the cage of the Kyuubi, the familiar dripping and the floor covered in a thin layer of water. He looked forward, expecting to see the large and feral eyes of the fox, but instead he stared into a black abyss on the other side of the cell bars.

"What...what am I doing here?" Naruto muttered.

"You don't remember, do you little one?" a voice said, it didn't sound like a deep and forboding voice Naruto had heard a few times. It sounded deep, but more like an older man's than a demon's. Naruto moved closer to the cage, the source of the voice seemed to be coming from inside the Kyuubi's cage? He moved closer, only to see an actual man inside! The man turned around and smiled gently, moving to the bars till he was face to face with Naruto. "I guess that's my fault. Dying would be tramatic to anyone."

"What do you mean dying?!" Naruto yelled, confused and worried. The Man before him was naked, save for a pair of black pants clinging to his hips. His skin was deathly pale, like a corpse, and fire-red hair clung to his whole body like a frame, dangling down to the sides of his thighs. But his eyes were what Naruto noticed, set against the pale of his skin were two red eyes, an almost feral gleam set behind them.

"Well, you're not dead yet, otherwise we wouldn't be talking, would we? But just about. Right now your mentor is rushing to get help, but he won't make it. And I can't help you anymore." The man said.

"Help me? Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at the man. The Man merely stepped forward and clutched Naruto's hand, pulling him behind the bars and into the lightless abyss. It seemed almost as if they were standing on air, nothing above of below them but an endless night.

"Focus your chakra, or else you will fall. And who am I, well..." Suddenly, 9 large orange-ish red tails sprouted from his lower back, encircling the two like a ring. Naruto's eyes went wide, and then he fell. The man, who was actually the Kyuubi, shot forward and grabbed Naruto, pulling him up into his arms. "I said focus, it doesn't take much to keep suspended in here." Naruto, who still didn't understand what was going on, cosed his eyes and focusing. He almost felt something solid beneith his feet, but when he looked, there was nothing. "Very good Naru! You're a natural." Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto pulled away quickly and stared at the man.

"You....you're...."

"The most feared Bijuu, the king of demons, the Kyuubi no kitsune! Grrr..." he did a quick fake growl and wrinkled his nose, pretending to look scary.

"But you look...."

"Human? Yes, but now I believe we have a vital matter to talk about. Me being in my human form has had negative consequences for you, especially now."

"What do you mean now?" NAruto said, getting a little worried.

"As I said before, Kakashi went to get help, he was to weak to carry you back. He won't be able to get there and come back before you are dead and gone." Kyuubi said, his face looking downcast.

"Can't you just heal me? You've done it plenty of times before!" Naruto yelled.

"I wasn't complete before! I had an imbalance of chakra and I had chakra to spare! Now I'm balanced and if I do anything I could destroy both of us!" Naruto just looked at him as thought he was in full lady's dress, make-up and all. "As I'm sure you know, I was torn in two pieces, my Yin and Yang. My Yin was taken into the realm of death with Minato Namikaze, but my Yang was sealed within you. Ever since then I have been determined to try and save myself, and considering you produce an odd amount of Yin chakra, I was set. I stole your Yin Chakra and gave you Yang chakra in return, hence why I could heal you or seal your memories and..."

"Wait, what the hell do you mean 'seal my memories'?" Naruto said, confusion replaced by anger. Kyuubi, touched his mouth, knowing he said something he shouldn't have.

"I didn't mean....nevermind. Please forget it Naruto, we have to figure out how..."

"What the hell...did you mean...by 'Seal my memories'?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"Naruto...I always protected you. I don't even know why I did it. Something about you seemed so...open. So free. I can't even begin to describe what I feel. You seem like such an innocent child, I always wanted to save you. But the people...of your village...they didn't see your beauty, only saw me and what I had done. I always healed you when you were wounded, I always sung you to sleep as a child, always gave you rest when you needed to escape the world of conciousness. But there was some memories that were...to painful for you to bear. So I hid them from you."

"You hid my memories?! Who the hell gave you permission to do that! Whatever you did, undo it now!"

"Naruto...you're dying!" Kyuubi said, trying to convince him otherwise.

"Then I might as well go out with my head in tact!" Naruto said promptly, glaring at the human-like demon.

"Naruto, what those memories hold...it would have broken you! All that happiness would have dissappeared. It would have killed you inside." Kyuubi said, as if the memories hurt him as much as he was saying they would hurt Naruto.

"Undo it...now." Naruto growled. Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"Naruto, just remember. I did this out of compassion. I wanted to protect you. I care for you more then you could ever know. I was your parent, your guardian, your friend when you had no one. I wanted to be so much more...but remember, I did it to protect you." Kyuubi moved forward and placed two fingers on Naruto, then Naruto felt a blinding pain in his head, then...

_Naruto was 9 years old. He was walking home from his first day at the ninja academy. Iruka had said it would be good for him to meet other kids, and to try and make friends. Though most of the people had laughed and made fun of him, a few people were a little nicer than the others. _

_"Hey, demon-brat!" Naruto turned to see several men, the over-powering scent of alcohol hitting his nose. "So, you want to be a ninja? Yeah, right. You are a pathetic piece of dirt!" The leader of the men moved forward, the other circling Naruto to prevent his escape. "You are a worm and a waste of air. So you might as well make yourself useful to us real men." The men then reached forward and clutched a struggling Naruto, removing all his clothes and pinning him on his stomach. _

_"Please, leave me alone!" A young Naruto pleaded, then suddenly there was so much pain! Something was shoved in him, what were these men doing! Then..._

_x_

_Naruto was 11, he had was going to take his first attempt at passing the Ninja Academy Test. Iruka had taken him out to ramen for luck, but then it was late and Naruto needed his sleep! It was a big day tomorrow! Naruto ran home and pounded up the stairs, finally reaching his room. He shuffled through his pockets, trying to reach his key. Suddenly, there was a huge pressure behind him, pressing him against the door. _

_"Fuck, I guess they'll let anyone become a ninja these days. I hope you get killed your very first day. But, let's have some fun before you do die..._

_x_

_Another memory like the others, he was only 7._

_x_

_Now he was 10, it was his birthday._

_x_

_waves and waves of memories, so hurtful and sad. Naruto just wanted to die. _

_x_

_Naruto attempted to slash his wrists, blood leaking out onto the carpet. He was 11 1/2. Suddenly, he felt a warm haze overcoming his whole body. 'Naruto...' a voice said, deep from inside his head. 'Sleep...and forget your pain...' his wounds healed, his past being erased, Naruto collapsing onto the floor, giving into the feeling ot erase his sadness. _

Naruto was on his knee's, memories of hurt and depression and so much pain! He realised, through his haze, that there was someone holding him, two long arms circling his body, trying to save what little parts of Naruto he could.

"I did it to protect you. I could do so little from here, and you couldn't fight back. So I healed you and made you forget. Those bastards...if it was up to me I would kill every damn one of them!"

"Why...." Naruto whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto whispered, his mouth and throat so dry he could barely speak.

"...Naruto. I loved you, even if I didn't show it, I protected you as greatly as I could. But now...I would have to leave you."

"What?..." Naruto said, feeling an empty numbness hit him. He didn't want him to leave! Something raged inside him, knowing the the Kyuubi was the one who saved his life and soul so many times.

"If I continued like this, the seal would deteriorate on its own and your body with it. But even that would mean that you would survive, which I know you won't. There is a kunai lodged into your chest, sapping away your life. I know of a way you and I could live...but the price is to high."

"What? Tell me." Naruto said, trying to push the terrible renewed memories aside so he wouldn't have to think on them, thinking only on how he could save his own life.

"The Bijuu...all of us...are not demons. But spirits. The same as your toads, except the nine of us were pulled through the world at the moment when the Sage of Six Paths, the creator of ninjustu, first utilized his chakra. We were bombarded by a new and unfamiliar chakra, the worlds power growing and growing and making us go insane. But then we were sealed away...and I was only in touch with one person, one type of chakra...yours. You saved me Naruto...maybe that's why I care about you. But...I want so badly to go home. And now that I'm balanced, I could easily break through the seal and kill you and return home. I couldn't do that, I couldn't kill you. But if you die while I am still within you, I would die as well. But, there is a way...but it requires the ultimate sacrifice."

"Ultimate....sacrifice?" Naruto muttered, very worried.

"Naruto...if I were to give you the key to unlocking the seal from the outside, it would let me escape and the release of chakra would heal you."

"But?" Naruto said, knowing that there was going to be a but.

"But...our chakra would be bound together, and when I open the way between this world and mine, you would be sucked in. And once you and I had gone through the gate...it would be a one way trip."

Naruto remained quiet, thinking about what he had said. Then the Kyuubi looked up and smiled. "Your friends are here, they won't remove the kunai, but they will attempt to move you to a hospital. I won't push you, I won't try and convince you I'm not still the same devious monster trying to escape. But if you do trust me...here is what to do." Then the Kyuubi quickly whispered a series of instructions into Naruto's ear. After he finished, he looked into the young blondes deep blue eyes, a few tears leaking out of the side like rivers. "I swear, if you choose this, I will protect you again. I will lock away those terrible memories and make sure you never feel like that again." Then he kissed Naruto gently on the lips. Naruto was surprised, but then he relaxed. "I really did...do love you Naruto, and if this is the end. If you choose to be with your friends at the end instead of loose them forever...then it was an honor and a previlage to have ever known you..."

"NARUTO!" Naruto opened his eyes, hearing Sakura screaming his name. At first he was confused, but then everything came back to him. The Kyuubi, his memories, what he had said. "Don't move, we'll get help!" Sakura said, lifting Naruto up a bit. Neji, Lee and the others were there. Naruto could see Gaara was standing there, alive! They had rescued him after all...good. "We have to get him to the hospital."

Naruto noticed everyone swarming around him, a few people going in the direction that Deidara had dissappeared in, Sakura gently checking Naruto's wounds. She turned away for a second, attempting to help move a large plank so they could try and move Naruto to Sunagakure, just as Kyuubi said she would, and Naruto acted. His hand moved, reaching for the kunai lodged in his chest. Just as Kyuubi had told him, Naruto pulled out the kunai in a single swift movement. He felt blood rise up his throat, almost choking him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!" Sakura yelled, reaching for Naruto's hand and trying to pull the kunai away. Naruto coughed a little, blood flying onto Sakura's face and she took a second to wipe it away. Naruto took this chance and muttered something quietly.

"Kyuubi..." Then Naruto plunged the kunai directly into the center of the seal. Two things happened at this instant.

A huge explosion of red energy erupted from Naruto's body, blowing anyone within 30 feet another 50 feet away. The red energy continued to surround Naruto, then it shot up into a pillar, dissappearing into the sky. Then a figure appeared next to Naruto's body. For an instant, Naruto thought that maybe he had released a monster and was going to die, but the figure looked down and smiled gently. His red eyes, a mixture of feral power and gentle temprance, locked onto Naruto's deep blue ones. Kyuubi lowered his hand, another explosion of chakra pulsng through Naruto's body and closing up his wounds.

Then the Kyuubi, pulled Naruto into a deep embrace, lifting him so he was carrying him bridal style. Kyuubi turned to the others and a voice echoed across to the ears of everyone nearby.

'_I'll take care of him_.'

Then Kyuubi jumped up, and his body seemed to fly up to fast for Sakura to see; and everything, Naruto, Kyuubi and the red pillar, vanished.

**TBC**

**Well....that was fun! It will write a second chapter, put this plot bunny to rest, and then work on Dark Self and my Torchwood fic! Be happy! **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE! I have a deviantart account! I will start posting pictures that are dedicated to my fics and some random drabbles I decide to draw! PLEASE COMMENT ON MY FIRST PIC! The name is Kyuubi-fan00010. And review here!**

**I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE FAVORITE OR STORY ALERT MY FICS WITHOUT REVIEWING! PLEASE IF YOU ARE GOING TO FAVORITE THIS STORY, AT LEAST REVIEW! I DON'T WANT USELESS SPAM IN ME INBOX!!!!!**

**Grazi-Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-MESA NO OWN NARUTO**!

**Well, this is the end of Kitsune on Yomeiri, thank you for flying Flight Fan fiction with Air Wolfsbane. Please take one of the exits located to your left or right after you finish with this chapter. Once again, thank you for flying Air Wolfsbane. ......Ignoring that crap, THANKS FOR READING! **

**THIS IS A VITAL NOTE!!!!!!! I have acutally made a poster-thingy for this fanfic! It has a picture of Naruto and Kyuubi and all sorts of awesome-ness!!! Go find me on deviantart (kyuubi-fan00010) and look at it!!!! I have some other yaoi pics up, so please don't hate me if some of them aren't your thing, they were mostly commissions from L. **

Naruto felt himself rise from the abyss of unconciousness, his body flooded with an impossibly warm feeling. He felt like he was surrounded by something soft, and so he just laid where he was, not wanting to leave this incredible feeling. And he would have stayed there, until he started to hear someone whispering. He didn't open his eyes, but listened to the voices.

"Is that him?" A young girl's voice muttered.

"Yeah, he's so cute!" Another child-ish voice whispered. Naruto opened his eyes open a crack and jolted back, getting tangled in the sheets surrounding him. There were two girls, a little younger than Naruto, not even an inch from his face. "Oh! Did we wake you? Sorry!" The first girl said, smiling a little. The two children looked almost like twins, one with orange hair and the other light blue. Both wore kimono's matching their hair color and their eyes matched as well, but it was other features they had that had Naruto staring however. They both were adorned with two long flowing tails and fox ears, which twitched in excitment at every small sound naruto made.

"Who...are you?" Naruto asked, escaping the confines of the blankets and smiling cautiously at the two.

"I'm Nibi no Kitsune Aoi and this if Nibi no Kitsune Aki!" The blue one said, introducing both of them. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

"KYUUBI!" The fox-children screamed in unison. "THE PRETTY BLONDE IS AWAKE!" They stood up and started to dance around a bit, running out the door the second it was opened. An ancient looking man with deep browned skin and silver hair walked through, his red and gold cloak clung to his bent frame and a thick wooden staff supported his archaic body. Right behind him was a man in a deep red and black robe, it was...

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, trying to stand but underestimating his escape skills and very painfully discovering he was not completely free from the ensnaring blanket.

"Are you all right?" Kyuubi said, quickly kneeling next to Naruto and offering the blonde boy a kind smile as he helped him up.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki?" The older man asked, chuckling at the two in front of him. Naruto managed a nod, feeling a little humbled by this man, though he couldn't place why. The elder had an air of kindness around him, but even someone of less-then-average perception as Naruto could feel the power coursing benith him, like a old general who was fair and just and impossibly loving, yet ruthless and powerful and impeccably brilliant who would slash down his enemies in the blink of an eye.

"I am Jubi no Osamu, head of the Kitsune clan. I understand you will be staying in our household?" Again, Naruto could only now. Osamu laughed at the boy and gently patted him on the shoulder. "You are under the protection of one of the most powerful warriors in all of this world and the next. You have nothing to fear from an old codger like me." He chuckled again and began to walk out of the room, though he tilted his head to deliver his final message to the two behind him. "Take care not to cause to much of a rukus, this whole world is still new to you little one." And with that he just disappeared out the door, leaving the Kitsune and his human to themselves.

"Sorry about the rude awakening, Aki and Aoi always were a little to curious for their own good." Kyuubi chuckled, sliding his arm around Naruto. "How do you feel?"

"A little bit stiff," Naruto murmered, emphasizing it by stretching his arms a bit. "how long was I out?"

"About a week." Kyuubi said as though it was only a few hours.

"A WEEK!?" Naruto yelled, his eyes widening in alarm. Kyuubi just shrugged and smiled.

"Your just not used to this place yet. Time always moved a little quicker here, and now your body is all caught up with our time stream. What is a week here is already almost a month in your world." Naruto's eyes softened a bit as his memories started to trickle back.

Home...he could never go back now. He felt a pang in his heart about how he would never see Sakura or never get Sasuke to come home or anything. But, there was this feeling. This dull ache that seemed to run away whenever he tried to get close to it. Like something happened but he couldn't, or more precisely he felt like he _shouldn't_, remember. What was it...

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, breaking him out of his stupor. Naruto's mind almost completely suppressed the feeling. Whenever he looked at the pale face of the demon he couldn't help but smile and forget his problems. "I'm sorry, about your friends."

"It's okay." Naruto said, smiling and locking his arms around Kyuubi's shoulders.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something." Kyuubi said, casting his eyes down.

"Sure, what'cha need?"

"I'm glad that you chose to come back into my realm and the fact that you believed me when I said I loved you still astounds me. I was a monster and I'm pretty sure anyone in their right mind would have told me to screw off, for lack of a better term."

"Thanks." Naruto dead-panned, sarcasticly noting on Kyuubi's jab at his sanity.

"Your welcome." Kyuubi grinned jokingly. "But in all seriousness, I am glad you trusted me and I did mean it when I loved you. And I want nothing more then to prove it to you." Kyuubi stood up, pulling Naruto onto his feet. Then Kyuubi went back down on one knee and held Naruto's hand next to his heart. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

To say that the blonde shinobi was stunned would be a vast understatement. His mind completely stopped and time itself seemed to freeze. "M....marry you?"

"Please, Naruto. I do love you and I want nothing more then to be bound to you in front of the gods themselves." Kyuubi pleaded, thinking Naruto was doubting him. Naruto's eyes started watering and he turned his head away. Kyuubi stood up, thinking Naruto would say no. But instead, Naruto rushed forward and buried himself in Kyuubi's robes, smiling through his tears.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Kyuubi was stunned for a moment, and then picked up Naruto and swung him around. Both of them laughing and crying and just ecstatic with each other. From behind the door two small kitsune-children and an older man just smiled.

"We're going to have a wedding!" Aoi and Aki laughed, and rushed away to tell all the other foxes and get things ready while Osamu just smiled, thinking back to his own youth adn how he first felt when he wedded his mate.

XXX

Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraya were all sitting in the Hokage's office. They had been locked in here for hours trying to figure out what had happened to the blonde bombshell of the village. They had listened to Sakura's testimony and had poured over scrolls, but still none of them knew where Naruto had gone or how to get him back.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Tsunade yelled, dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Out of everyone she had spent the most time on this, tirelessly using every resource she had in order to find the boy who had become like a son to her. Iruka was being comforted in the corner by Kakashi and Jiraya was going over some papers, but no one could answer the question that echoed into every one of their minds.

Naruto's friends were also taking this difficultly. Sakura was a wreck, and the other members of the Rookie 9 all felt the terrible loss of the knucklehead. Even Neji, the usually stoic and level-headed teen, was wearing an air of sorrow and depression. Hinata had been outright depressed and Even Ino who wasn't terribly close to Naruto was sad. It had been over a week and nothing had happened, no news or clues or anything to divulge the where-abouts of Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly there was a rapt at the door and it blew open, everyone in the room jumping a bit and staring at the door. A boy, a raven-haired boy donned with a white shirt and black pants. With red sharingan in his eyes and blood pouring out of multiple wounds all over his body. He glared at Tsunade and took a step forward and gripped the end of the table, staring the Hokage right in the eye.

"Where...the hell...is he?" Sasuke Uchiha growled, before collapsing right on the floor.

_To be Continued_

**DUN DUN DUUN! **

**So I decided to leave a cliff-hanger. Don't you just love me? And sorry this was a short chapter, but I just HAD to stop it now! There is one long chapter after this which will wrap everything up quite nicely! And Thanks to my awesome new soon-to be-beta Sanapet! She didn't beta this, but if everything goes as it should she shall beta the next chapter and the next round of my awesome stuffs! **

**MAY THE DUCT TAPE BE WITH YOU -Wolfie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER-MESA NO OWN NARUTO**!

**Well, this is the end of Kitsune on Yomeiri, after to much time I finally got up and did something useful and completed this. Shocking I know. Just remember I will do things if properly pushed. So if somebody complains or nags or even nicely requests something enough, IT WILL GET DONE.**

Naruto rubbed his clammy hands together, a thin layer of ice cold sweat covering his palms and face as he stood in a small room. Several spirits were pinning on the last of the elaborate orange and black garment. Aoi and Aki giggled as they chased each other around the room, continuously babbling on how lucky Naruto was.

"He is the most handsome fox spirit ever!"

"I would kill to be wearing these clothes, they are so pretty!"

"I loooove that color on you!"

"It's time." Osuma said, solemn yet happy. The serenity of a man who had seen hundreds of weddings, but still felt a tinge of joy at the glee felt by the two lovers about to join together. Naruto tried to contain himself, but couldn't help but smile as Osuma gently took the young ninja's hand and led him out the door.

Spirits of all shapes and sizes, huge beasts and tiny animals, people and so many other sizes and shapes that Naruto just couldn't take it all in. He walked down, keeping on a brave face as he marched with the older spirit as he made his way to the fire-haired man waiting for him. His clothes were just as elaborate and beautiful as Naruto's, and he held a single small flower in his hand.

Naruto turned a little, trying to scan the varied life surrounding him, and he actually spied Gamabunta among the crowd, but his visage was soon lost among the wave of strange and foreign creatures. Soon he stopped Next to Kyuubi, and a very small, old man stood before them, holding a book at least twice his size.

"We come here, on this most auspicious and glorious of occasions, to witness the joining in spirit, mind and body, of Kyuubi No Kitsune, the son of the Greate fox tribe, and Naruto Uzumaki, of the Human world. Do you, Kyuubi no Kitsune, agree to bind yourself to Naruto, to share grief and pain, love and hate, sickness and health for as long as the Great Sun and Moon allow it?"

"Of course I do." The red-haired spirit said without a moments hesitation.

"And to you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Kyuubi….ah screw it." The guy said, closing the book and throwing it down. He smiled gently at Naruto, and with the soft and warm eyes of a grandparent or mentor, asked. "Do you love this guy?"

Naruto nodded quickly, his voice to dry and clenched to say anything else. "Then by my authority, as the Elder Spirit and Kami of the land, I pronounce you bound by the spirits of this land!" He gently raised his hand high, and soon the crowd was cheering.

Naruto turned to speak to Kyuubi, but instead felt his lips lock against his new groom's, as a beautiful curtain of rain pierced the sunlit day, rainbows of every shape and size stretched across the sky, enveloping the land in a blanket of color and sound.

XxX

"His vitals are stabilized, and his wounds are healing, but I doubt that he will be very pleased with us." Tsunade said to Kakashi and Jiraya, as they stood over Sasuke Uchiha's body. The young prodigy was currently filled with painkillers and tranquilizers, but even then he was still floating between waking and sleeping.

"We are still looking at the problem, that if the reports are anything to go by, we essentially saw the NINE TAILED FOX steal Naruto!" Jiraya yelled, though his anger was not pointed directly at Tsunade.

"It's raining." Kakashi said cooly. Confused, Tsunade and Jiraya went to the window to see a shower of rain, hard and heavy, pour across the village, even though there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"How is that possible? It's been dry for days, we might as well have been in a drought!" Tsunade muttered, but Kakashi just sighed.

"They say, when a Fox and his bride get married, it starts to rain in the sunlite. Just something for us to ponder on."

XxX

"Hi Sasuke." Sasuke jumped and grabbed his sword, but froze at the figure standing before him.

"N…Naruto? But ….you…." He tried to explain, but the blonde ninja just laughed.

"It's been a while. But I'm glad to see you are back in Konoha. And a Jounin to? You really are doing well for yourself." Naruto smiled, though his eyes seemed distant, as though staring at a path he could never take.

"You've been gone for a year now." Sasuke whispered.

"Really? It's only felt like a day or two where I am. I just finished all the marriage ceremonies, and then Kyuubi felt as though he had to immediately consummate our marriage….you probably don't want to hear about that." Naruto blushed, realizing his mouth was running off without him.

"Please come home. Everyone misses you. I miss you." Sasuke said, reaching forward to try and grab Naruto's hand, but it passed through like a ghost.

"I'm not really here, I'm just trying to say goodbye. I have to leave soon, but I thought you were the person I needed to say goodbye to." Naruto leaned forward, and though he couldn't touch him, kissed Sasuke's forhead. His ghostly lips barly passing atop the pale skin.

"I have one question. If all that…dying and the Kyuubi and everything, hadn't happened. Would you have waited for me?" Sasuke asked, his pride and emotions not allowing him to look Naruto in the eye.

"Sasuke…I would have waited forever. Good bye." And without another word, Naruto vanished, leaving Sasuke alone, more alone than he had ever been in his life.

XxX

Tsunade finished the last of her drink and set to work on the paperwork in front of her, when a breeze brushed past her neck. She turned to see nothing, no open window or cracked glass, but a single note and a headband.

Her breath caught in her throat, as she saw the blonde hair tied to the headband, and quickly picked up the note.

The front read. 'Read me'

She tore it open and read the note as quickly as she could.

"Dear Friends, Pervy Sage and Grandma Tsunade.

I fell in love, I got married, and though I can never be hokage now, know that I am happy and loved. Make the world a better place, since I won't be there to harass people into doing it for me.

Signed, with all the Friendship, Strength and Faith of Konoha's No. 1 Knuckleheaded Ninja.

Naruto Uzumaki-Kitsune."

And she cried, though they were not tears of sorrow or loss, as she had felt in the year past.

They were tears of joy.

XxX

"Will they be all right?" Kyuubi asked, gently rubbing Naruto's back as they looked of Konoha for the last time.

"They are tough, they'll make me proud." Naruto said, though he couldn't stop tears from coming to his own eyes.

"Well, since that is done, maybe you can do something to help me get my mind off of things? I've got a 'little friend' who really wants to get re acquainted with several parts of your body." The fox demon smiled.

"You Perverted Bastard!" Naruto yelled, but even though he was angry, hurt, sorrowful and filled with for longing, he couldn't help but smile at the life he would live forever more.

_**THE END**_

**SO, it is done. Now to move on to Glee fanfiction. Remember, if any of you ever have a request, just tell auntie Wolfie and she will gladly make you a story just for you! But I will be working on several longer fics whilst trying to finish my other stories. **

**Later dudes.**

**Peace - Wolfie.**


End file.
